1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a board working system, a board conveying apparatus, and a board working apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A board working apparatus working on a board is known in general. Such a board working apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-251450, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2010-251450 discloses a component mounting apparatus (board working apparatus) mounting a component (working) on a board. This component mounting apparatus includes two working apparatuses each including a board conveyance path, a cover member covering the two working apparatuses, and a partition member detachably provided between the two working apparatuses to separate each other's work space. In this component mounting apparatus, boards are delivered from the two board conveyance paths to an external apparatus (board conveying apparatus) through openings provided in the cover member.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2010-251450, however, in the case where the board conveyance paths of the component mounting apparatus are connected to board conveying portions of the board conveying apparatus, the component mounting apparatus is accessible to the board conveying apparatus through the openings for delivering the boards, so that extraneous material, such as a tool, may disadvantageously enter the component mounting apparatus when setup for a board conveying portion of the board conveying apparatus is performed.